She Understood
by lovepopmonster
Summary: She understood that she would always come second in his life. She understood that she was beaten out of his heart by his love for the game. But she also understood that she still did have a part of him. Oliver/OC oneshot :


**Okay guys, this is my first Harry Potter oneshot. :) I've always been infatuated with Oliver Wood, so I hope you enjoy this. I've had the idea in my head for a while now, but was too lazy to type it out. **

**disclaimer: i do not own the harry potter series, it happily rests in J.K. Rowling's grasp. :]**

**:)**

She sat in the Gryffindor common room, alone, in front of the fire for what seemed like the thousandth time that week. She looked down at her hands and sighed seeing the sleeves of her white button up shirt rolled to her elbows, exposing the sterling silver, link bracelet given to her last Christmas by her boyfriend.

Alina Schafer, a 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, seemed to have the perfect life. People looked up to her, admired her. She could speak 5 languages, German being her mother tongue. She had a beautiful complexion, and her long dark hair cascaded in soft, loose curls to the small of her back. She was an amazing wizard and did wonderfully in all her classes. She loved muggle things and had her muggle friend teach her guitar while she was young and living in Germany with her mother, father and her aunt that lived there. 99% of her friends were boys, since girls had always backstabbed her in the past out of jealousy. Those boys also loved the fact that she had a large interest in quidditch and would often play with them for fun, posing at a seeker. She could fly a broom like no other, and looked damn good doing it. And of course the biggest thing…her boyfriend was the infamous Oliver Wood.

Yes, Alina was completely in love with him, head over heels. He made her heart flutter and a hurricane rage in her stomach. Every time he touched her lips with his she felt her brain ooze out her ears and her body go limp. When his bare chest was pressed against hers and she heard his broken panting, she felt like dying.

Alas, Oliver was completely in love with quidditch, incredibly obsessed. She knew he lived for it, not her. She knew she would always come second in his life. She knew that she couldn't compare to the wind in his hair, or the feeling of a broom under him. Which is why she was sitting in the common room by herself…on her birthday.

Today was the big Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game. Her friends had given her their gifts that morning at breakfast, including Oliver who had gotten her a set of diamond earrings and a huge bouquet of white hydrangeas, her favorite. She knew he loved her. It was obvious. But it was also obvious that she couldn't beat his love for quidditch.

She knew she should be down at the pitch cheering her love on. In fact, half of her really wanted to, but something in her just would let her body move. She had no idea what was keeping her on the soft couch, but she figured she should trust her gut. The game should've ended a few minutes ago. The Gryffindors would be here any minute, either to celebrate their victory or to mope of their loss. She knew she should get up and go to her dormitory and wallow alone. Yet, that same force wouldn't allow her body any control. The tears that brimmed her perfectly lined eyes spilled slowly. The tears flowed carefully down her porcelain cheeks. She didn't move to wipe them as they dripped off her small chin.

She suddenly heard the rest of her house-mates coming through the door, but continued staring into the fire. They had obviously won, what with all the yelling and hollering of "Gryffindor rules!" and the chanting of "Potter, Potter, Potter!!" She assumed he had caught the snitch. Then all grew quiet. The rest of the house noticed her sitting on the couch. Someone cleared their throat obnoxiously, most likely the twins. She slowly stood up and walked daintily to the stairs. She put her foot on the first one, grabbing the railing.

"Lina?" Oliver's thickly accented, beautiful, smooth voice rang out from behind her. She turned to him, quickly trying to wipe her tears before he could see. She failed because of the fact more kept pouring down. He walked to her and grabbed her face in his hands, wiping her newly fallen tears on his quidditch robes. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "What's the matter love?" he asked.

She understood that she would always come second in his life. She understood that she was beaten out of his heart by his love for the game. But she also understood that she still did have a part of him. She also understood that even though quidditch was his first love, she was still his lass, his (unbeknownst to her) soon-to-be fiancé, and his soul mate. So she smiled, shook her head again and looked into his eyes. She reached up on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. She felt him smile and kiss her back while sucking momentarily on her bottom lip. He finally broke away and she looked up to him again.

"Congratulations my love." She said and smiled as he led her back to the celebratory party.

**:) Please review and tell me what you thought!! **


End file.
